


She Wasn't As Strong As Everyone Thought

by childofmischief



Series: Demigods Lives As Told In Poems [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love her, contribute to the reyna trust fund, reyna needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: With her friends and maybe foes,She says something everyone knows,“Being against each other blows.”Reyna's life, as told in a poem.





	She Wasn't As Strong As Everyone Thought

She wasn’t as strong as everyone thought,  
Unaware of the pain she brought.

She was young,  
Air precious and sweet in her lungs.

She lived with her sister,  
Not ready for the eventual twister.

Pirates destroyed their home,  
Eventually driving her to New Rome.

Her sister wanted to protect her,  
Hoping the war would be nothing but a blur.

Her mother was a warrior,  
Breaking through the barrier.

She and her sister went their separate ways,  
One to be immortal always.

She joined an army,  
Not wanting to be like a Barbie.

There she met a godly prince,  
And has been in love with him ever since.

He was impossibly so,  
His very parentage like being on death row.

She quickly rose up in the ranks,  
Gaining respect and filling the blanks.

Two children of death came to her,  
And asked if they could join her.

She agreed,  
And then her son of the sky couldn’t lead.

He disappeared one night,  
Surely it was Juno who gave them all a fright.

And then there was a void in her heart,  
As now she didn’t know where to start.

He could be anywhere she knew,  
And she didn’t know where the line should be drew.

A son of war became the next leader,  
But he wasn’t happy neither.

So eight months passed with no luck,  
And life was really starting to suck.

Then one day a son of the sea,  
Marched into her Camp, a son of the Big Three.

He reminded her a bit of her boy,  
His name meaning destroy.

She had seen him before,  
Shaking off the threat of war.

And then he left on a quest,  
Leaving a hole in her chest.

The son of the sea knew where he was,  
Of that she was sure because.

He was so much like the boy she loved,  
And she just wanted to see him flying above.

And then one day she got her wish,  
But saw her boy giving another a kiss. 

And so she hid her feelings away,  
Putting on a mask to stay for another day.

A child of fire attacked her home,  
Getting the Greeks kicked out of New Rome.

Later she embarks on a quest,  
With the child of death, and becomes his best.

She never thought this boy could be her friend,  
But they became good ones, in the end.  
At some point she meets the daughter of the sky,  
A valuable, immortal ally.

She’d be lying if she said,  
That that girl didn’t fill her with dread.

And so the war with Mother Earth begins,  
And she is sure that they will win.

She leads the Romans into battle,  
Laughing at the way the Greeks are like unorganized cattle.

The annoying sin of Apollo,  
Goes to a place she cannot follow.

A long, hard battle commenced,  
Leaving her a little tensed.

But by the end of it all,  
Neither Camp had to fall.

She had one home back then,  
But now she has two and loved to remember when.

She now has friends who she can rely on,  
And helped the Greeks and Romans face a new dawn.

Tiredly, she admitted,  
The struggles in her life fitted.

She wasn’t as strong as everyone thought,  
But she knew how well she fought.

With her friends and maybe foes,  
She says something everyone knows,

“Being against each other blows.”


End file.
